


Forgotten Lines

by Welpie



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eisei leggo, Happy belated Tatsuhiro day!! (I am exactly 1 week late, I swear this was supposed to be a drabble, M/M, No Spoilers, One Shot, Post-Canon, Spoilerfree, Tatsuhiro, Ya know I went 'maybe' gay and then those two dumbasses went gay on me so enjoy :), but here we are, post-orion, タツヒロの日
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welpie/pseuds/Welpie
Summary: In which Kira Hiroto made one fatal mistake. He realized this way too late and thus, chaos ensued.Tatsuya won't let him run away this time.
Relationships: Kira Hiroto/Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran, Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran & Kira Hiroto
Kudos: 20





	Forgotten Lines

Kira Hiroto never made any mistakes. He didn't 'forget' to do anything. The God Striker shouldn't mess up. Everything he did was planned, thank you very much.

 ~~At least, that was what he told himself.~~ ~~~~

Going to bed late the day before was calculated as well. Definitely. It was a challenge. Hiroto didn't forget about the training that started at 8AM at all.

Turning off his alarm clock was another decision he made. It was all a challenge!

 ~~He was completely aware he was lying to himself.~~ ~~~~

Nothing that led to this was a mistake at all! Really! This situation was just another hurdle to overcome! Easy peasy, for the God Stri-

 _~~Maybe he did make a mistake.~~ _ ~~~~

* * *

A loud noise startled Hiroto awake.

What was that...? It was way too close to his ear for his liking. He looked around for the source. His gaze stopped next to him. His phone.

Ah. It was his ringtone.

The striker picked up his phone, but he paused once he looked at the screen. Yeah, no. Not today.

It was too early to deal with him. He tossed the phone on his nightstand. Anddd back to sleep... he buried his face in his pillow. That was better.

....

The phone didn't stop ringing. It kept on ringing. _And ringing. **And ringing.**_

Hiroto buried his face further in his pillow. If he kept ignoring the call, it wasn't there.

After what felt like hours, it finally stopped ringing. Good. He lifted his head and glanced at the phone. It started buzzing with messages instead. What the hell?

He grabbed it and swiped to unlock. However, luck wasn't on his side. The moment he swiped he was called again. Thus he picked up the phone without wanting to. Great.

"Hiroto!" an all too familiar voice began. "Where are you?"

"What?" he bit back. Tatsuya better had a good reason for calling him at 8 in the morning on a day off. The tests the day before had been exhausting. The other should know that!

A sigh on the other end of the line. Hiroto was sure the other was rubbing his forehead. It was way too easy to picture.

Eh, why was he imagining that? He shook his head.

"Are you in bed?" Tatsuya asked after a few moments of silence. He sounded very disappointed in him. (Why did that make his chest tighten? Lack of sleep was surely getting to him.)

"So what?" he replied. A bit more annoyed than he wanted to sound. Whatever. The other would understand.

"Please get out and come over here right now."

Hiroto rubbed his eyes. What was that? Tatsuya was using his 'captain' voice.

...

"Oh." He felt way more awake all of sudden.

"Yes, oh." A chuckle on the other side. Almost sounding fond for some reason. The striker felt his face heat up. The warmth he felt was surely because of forgetting practice. "Can you make it within an hour?"

"Make that 30 minutes," Hiroto responded with a grin. He could easily make it there fast!

"We'll be waiting," Tatsuya assured. "Eisei isn't complete without you, Hiroto."

"Of course, it's because I am the God Strik-" andddd a loud beep on the other side. Did he seriously just hang up on him?!

Well, whatever. No time to waste.

Hiroto jumped up and ran to his bathroom to splash some water in his face. No need for anything else right now. He dashed back out right after.

Where... there! The Eisei football uniform was draped over his couch. Within seconds he changed out of his pyjamas into the uniform. Anything else?

Right. The Eleven band.

Hiroto grabbed both the band and his phone from the nightstand. He bolted out of his room.

No one working in the mansion dared comment on the heir running around like that. Some did stop to look at him, but Hiroto paid them no attention. Wasn’t worth his attention anyway.

He only had one single goal on his mind. This was a match he'd win alone!

* * *

And, another goal for the God Striker! Hiroto grinned and halted to a stop. The Eisei stadium was right in front of him. Conveniently it was within walking, well running, distance.

He took a moment to catch his breath. He wasn't tired or anything. Only needed to take a few sharp breaths. Couldn't show the team any weakness. He had an image to uphold; no matter what they claimed. Tsk, he had to show them his best.

Alright, easy from here on out. He didn't _need_ to practice, but he _wanted_ to show his face. (It wasn’t due to a red-head at all, shut up.) Aside from that he wanted to show off his strength. Hiroto nodded to himself. Today he was going all out. That might make shut up Saginuma about wanting to stop one of his shots. The annoying guy never kept his mouth shut. Always forcing him to train with him. Yet, the guy skipped out on classroom clean-up all the time! Jeez.

Hiroto pushed the doors open and strolled inside. He put his hands in his pockets and grinned.

Some of the members, whose names he didn't bother remembering, turned around and stared at him. He glared at them. They weren't in the starting line-up anyway. No need to care about them. (He didn't care about anyone, really. Well, maybe a tiny bit. Maybe.)

....they kept looking. That was strange. Usually they'd be either intimidated or annoyed. Curiosity was on their faces instead.

Tch, he shouldn't busy himself with them. He had a goal in mind anyway. He turned away.

The striker continued his path to the bench. He had to drink something. Hydration and all the crap was important after all. That wasn't weakness. It'd be stupid to not drink regularly and shit.

The one person who was actually stupid was his teammate Nagumo. Who was currently looking straight at him. His burning gaze was aimed at Hiroto's face.

"What?" Hiroto barked. The tulip guy always picked fights.

Just as Nagumo was about to answer, Suzuno punched his side. (Where did _he_ come from?) They had their weird stare thing going on, but Nagumo did back off after that.

"Nothing," Suzuno answered. His cold stare was unnerving. As if he knew something Hiroto didn't know.

He smirked and turned around with a flourish. Heading back to where he came from.

The striker narrowed his eyes. Something was going on here. His gaze swept over the field.

Tatsuya was busy practicing something with Saginuma. Nothing strange there. Close to that Suzuno(That was fast...) and Reina appeared to be talking. Hold on, did he just hand her money? What.

Hiroto shook his head. Sleeping after all this sounded very tempting. He continued making his way to the bench.

Luckily for him there was only one person there. One somewhat annoying guy, but Midorikawa knew when to shut up at least. No, Hiroto wasn't still bitter about the midfielder refusing to help with his homework at all. Pfff.

He grabbed one of the water bottles and chugged it. The feeling of cold water never felt that nice before. What didn't feel nice was the stare he felt pointed at him, however.

Ugh, again?

Hiroto lowered his bottle and, like he thought, saw Midorikawa staring at him. Him too? It was different from the usual annoyed glances directed at him. If Hiroto didn't know the midfielder any better he would've called his expression almost amused. No way was that possible.

Hiroto narrowed his eyes.

Was today 'stare at Hiroto day' or some shit? He knew he was amazing, but most of Eisei paying him this much attention to him was getting on his nerves.

"What do you want?" he bristled.

"You are not aware of the reason?" Midorikawa retorted. The guy had never been afraid of him and had only grown bolder during the years. Silence fell.

What reason? For what? Hiroto set one step backwards.

Midorikawa smiled at the lack of answer. It told him enough apparently. "In that case, remember that truth has no answer."

Leaving Hiroto with his confusing proverb the midfielder headed back onto the field. The hell? The meaning of the proverb was simple, but it didn't make any sense in this context! What was there to be honest about? There was no 'fact' to deny in the first place! Weird midfielder and his stupid proverbs.

Hirotto slammed the bottle on the bench with more force than necessary. If everyone was going to mess with him he was going to mess them up in return. The 7 versus 7 practice match that was on the menu will have him victorious. Only had to be on the opposite team of the ones messing with him.

Ugh. Stretches first.

Hiroto cast another look at the field. Everyone appeared to be practicing again. His gaze automatically traveled back to the redhead. Jumping jacks, huh? He was practicing alone at least; Hiroto didn't want to risk getting roped in to practice with anyone else just yet. Luckily for him, the goalie had moved on to someone else.

He had to get this over with, hadn't he? Had to announce his presence to the captain and all that stuff.

Hiroto strode over with his head held high. He had a bad feeling about this. (He felt the burning stares of basically the entire team. What was up with them all?!)

"Oi, Tatsuya," Hiroto announced. "Made it within 30 minutes."

Tatsuya stopped his training and was about to respond, but fell silent. A surprised look...? Was... that a blush?

....no. Couldn't be. Must be from training. Obviously. There was no other explanation.

Hiroto shifted in his place. He needed to get more to drink after this, he concluded. Clearly he was overheated or some shit. No other explanation for his matching flush.

…

He had to say something again and _quick._

"That surprised?" Hiroto continued and grinned. "I did the impossible, didn't I? Naturally, as I am the God Stri-"

"Hiroto," Tatsuya interrupted; he still had that wide-eyed look on his face. He got straight to the point: "Your tattoo is gone."

Hiroto froze. Tattoo gone? He slowly lifted one hand to feel at the area it was supposed to be.

Completely smooth. No trace of it at all.

He set one step backwards. Ah shit. How could he have forgotten?

"Hiroto?" Tatsuya repeated. He set a cautious step forward.

Hiroto knew he had three options here. Lie, admit or run away. Lying was tempting, but stupid with everyone here. Admitting was off the table, because it meant honesty. That too he didn't want to do in front of _everyone_.

Which only left option three open.

Hiroto made a run for it to the locker room. There was no time to think. He had to get out.

Surprised gaps were all around him. Most of the players moved out of the striker's path. Shouting ensued.

"Told you it was fake, tulip." Naturally, Suzuno and Nagumo were shouting the loudest. And, they were in his way. Hiroto jumped to the side and continued running. He couldn't stop here. Tatsuya would catch him for sure if he did. The red-head had improved a lot speed-wise. One misstep and he’d catch up.

Hiroto darted through the door, around the corner and right into the locker room. He slammed the door shut behind him and leant against it.

Silence. The room was all empty.

He slumped down. The floor felt cold; a welcome change. His body felt too hot; heart beating loudly in his chest.

The striker pulled up his knees and wrapped his arms around it. He stared. Very interesting floor. Clean and all that shit. Hurray.

He sighed. He, Kira Hiroto, had made a severe mistake. He had forgotten to draw on his 'tattoo'. Really, did anyone believe a kid would be able to get a real one? No adult would tattoo one on a, at the time, 13 year old kid. No matter the amount of money thrown at them.

Hiroto did claim it was real when anyone dared question it, but it really wasn't.

He raised one hand to touch his face. Yeah, he really forgot to. For the past few years he would draw the lightning bolt on every morning. He had a real nice brand of waterproof blue eyeliner. It didn't come off no matter how sweaty he got. Sometimes he was even able to go sleep without removing it. It only needed a few touch-ups in that case.

He laughed. Aaah, this was so unlike him. Hiding away in the damn locker room. He should-

"Hiroto?" a voice came from behind him. A thud against the door. "Are you okay?"

Tatsuya.

"Leave," Hiroto commanded. He gritted his teeth.

Unsurprisingly, Tatsuya was stubborn. "No, I won't until you answer me."

The nerve. He tightened his hold on himself. A borderline hysterical short laugh escaped his mouth. "Sure, of course I'm _okay._ Never been better. Happy now?" He took in a sharp breath. " _Go away._ "

"Hiroto..."

" _Don't 'Hiroto' me!_ "

His outburst finally shut the other up. Good. But, it was too quiet. Hiroto didn't hear any movement from behind the door. Neither of them made a sound. It was too easy to picture Tatsuya deep in thoughts; deciding what was the best course of action.

Suddenly, everything happened way too quickly.

The support of the door he was pressed against disappeared. As if in thin air. Hiroto's mind went blank. He had lost his balance and fell backwards. He spread his arms to try catch himself, but he hit something before he hit the floor. Or... someone.

The striker blinked slowly and looked down at his waist. A pair of arms was circled around him. Warmth was at his back as well. Did he...?

His suspicions were confirmed right away. He shivered at the warm breath in his neck as the other began to speak.

"The door opens outwards," Tatsuya explained. A short pause. An intake of breath. ( _Close. Too close. Too close to his own ear._ ) "I'm sorry, but I had to make sure you were going to be okay."

"I am o-"

"No, you're not." Tatsuya was using the 'captain' voice again, but he sounded somewhat gentle...? "Really, Hiroto, it's okay."

"What's _okay_?" Hiroto croaked.

"The tattoo being fake. It's okay," Tatsuya repeated. He chuckled. ( _Why was his own face heating up?_ ) "To be honest, I'm relieved. It would've been unethical if a tattooist agreed to a face tattoo at our age. Ah, didn't you say you got it three years ago?"

Hiroto simply nodded. He didn't trust his own voice at the moment. Too emotional. Besides that, it felt way too warm all of sudden. Was he flustered?! For God's (Striker's) sake, there was no reason to be!

Tatsuya hummed. ( _Why did his stomach do a flip at that?_ )

Hiroto felt himself being moved slightly. The other was very careful. (He didn't need to be treated as if he were fragile...! He was 16, dammit!) Despite Tatsuya being careful, he was moved quite fast. There was a weight pressed against his back now.

A-ah. Hiroto felt it... the warmth. He wasn't sitting half on the floor anymore either...

Oh. Wait. Did Tatsuya move him on his lap? It felt like the other was sitting on his knees; wasn't that uncomfortable on the cold floor? ...wait. _Why_ would he care about that? It was Tatsuya's own decision!

....a decision that made Hiroto's heart beat wildly in his chest. His throat felt dry. He swallowed thickly.

"What do you want?"

"Honesty."

"About what?"

"Hiroto..."

"Fine," Hiroto sighed. He knew when to give in. There was no use fighting this anymore. Tatsuya got him right where he wanted. No escape possible. "....it's embarrassing. Admitting it's drawn on."

"Ah. It's only that?" The surprise was way too obvious. Hiroto didn't need to see his face to know that. Was it that difficult to believe his reasoning was simple? No master plan to be found here. No deep shit.

"Yeah."

"Even you care about what others think, hm?" Tatsuya hummed.

"Y-you!" Hiroto bristled. "I didn't say that!"

"Sure you didn't." Hiroto could hear the smile in Tatsuya's voice.

That guy...! When did he get comfortable enough with him to start teasing? ...wait. Tatsuya teasing him? He didn't do that with the airplane... thing... during Internationals so why was he doing that now?! ( _The times in school didn't count, dammit._ )

"Hey, Hiroto?" His voice snapped the striker out of his thoughts.

"What do you want now?!" he snapped.

"Can I see your face?"

Hiroto's heartbeat sped up in response. His heart was almost _racing_. The hell?

"Sure," he managed to choke out. There was nothing to get nervous about. Just. Showing his face. Without tattoo. Clearly to Tatsuya.

Ah- He hadn't shown anyone his face without tattoo clearly for years, had he? Certainly not this close.

"Do you want to here in the hall or shall we close the door?" Tatsuya asked. His pitch rose during the sentence.

"Closed door," Hiroto muttered.

"Alright." Tatsuya let go and softly pushed Hiroto off his lap. For some reason the striker mourned the loss of warmth. Weird.

Hiroto pushed himself up and moved, with shaky legs, towards the benches in the middle of the room. It was only a few steps luckily. As if in a daze he sat down and stared at the lockers.

"I locked the door," Tatsuya said. Footsteps were heard and soon they were sitting next to each other. Hiroto glanced to his side.

Neither moved.

It was uncharacteristically silent.

" _Tsk,_ " Hiroto clicked his tongue. This was getting ridiculous. He turned and threw one leg over the bench. He was now sitting with the bench in between his legs. Not the most comfortable, but it worked. "You goin' to look or what?"

Tatsuya nodded and mimicked the movement. They were finally facing each other. The red-head was looking down at his own hands, however. Was he that intent on dragging this weird situation out?

"Oi. Look up."

Hiroto regretted saying the words the moment Tatsuya did as he was told. His green eyes were looking straight at him. He had the same wide-eyed look on his face he had on the field. The flush was there too.

It felt _strange_. Hiroto shifted his weight from side to side; resisting the urge to cross his arms. He wanted to avert his gaze, but that'd mean losing whatever kind of challenge this was. Thus he kept looking back.

Tatsuya was done looking at his entire face quite quickly. Instead, his burning gaze began to trace a path along his left eye. Where his 'tattoo' was supposed to be.

The red-head raised his right arm. "May I?" he breathed.

"S-sure." Hiroto didn't have the heart to refuse. If he did, this strange moment would shatter. ( _But why did he care about that?_ )

Tatsuya raised his hand further; to the left side of Hiroto's face. He began to trace the outlines of where the lightning bolt would've been. It felt like Tatsuya left a trial of electric sparks where his fingers traced a line on his skin. After tracing the shape twice, his right hand cupped Hiroto's cheek.

Hiroto's breath hitched.

Tatsuya's green eyes were looking right at his own. His expression was difficult to decipher. A mixture of wonderment, curiosity and something else... like...? ( _He cut off the end of that sentence. No. Not going **there**._)

Hiroto felt anticipation building up. What he was waiting for he didn't know. ( _Oh, he knew, but he refused to admit it._ )

"Is this okay?" Tatsuya whispered. The tone was lower than Hiroto has ever heard from him. He shivered.

Hiroto nodded slowly. No matter what the other planned to do he trusted him. ( _He knew, of course he knew. They spent so much time together nowadays he can read Tatsuya easily._ )

Tatsuya shuffled closer and began to lean in. Slowly, taking his time. Giving Hiroto the chance to back out of this.

The striker's heartbeat seemed way too loud in his ears; it was the only thing Hiroto was able to hear. And, the only thing Hiroto was able to see was Tatsuya.

Overly cautious as always, Tatsuya stopped leaning in right in front of his face. Barely an inch between their faces was left.

Hiroto licked his own lips. Ah, fuck it. He closed his eyes. They both knew what they were about to do; what both of them wanted. _Truth has no answer, hm?_

Hiroto surged forward and closed the gap. The other tensed, but relaxed shortly after. He didn't know if what he was doing was the right way, but it felt nice. No, he dared think, it felt right. It was warm. Hiroto felt himself being pulled forward; Tatsuya's other arm was wrapped around his waist. In return, he snuck his own arms around Tatsuya's neck. They were so close Hiroto could smell a mixture of sweat and that cheap rose shampoo Tatsuya always used.

After what felt like ages they broke apart and looked at each other. The line had been crossed. There was no way back from here on out. Yet, that didn't feel wrong at all. No, it felt as if they should've crossed this line ages ago.

Hiroto grinned and rested his forehead against Tatsuya's. Tatsuya smiled back at him.

Who would've thought; studious, business-focused Tatsuya taking the first step? And, in this sort of situation. Both would definitely cause trouble later on; within the team… within the business… But, that was better left for future them.

Hiroto smiled. Perhaps he should draw the bolt on less often. (Or maybe with less lines?) If it caused such a big reaction from the red-head. But, that too was an issue best left for later.

For now, both of them were content to just bask in each other's presence.

Both practice and the lack of those lines forgotten.

In that moment, all they needed was each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I am one week late for Tatsuhiro day, but happy belated Tatsuhiro day? (I might be on time with somethin for Hirotatsu day... 11th of nov...) This archive has a severe lack of this ship. (The fics that are here are *chef's kisses* though)
> 
> Anyway, it's been a long while since I went for straight-up ship in a fic. Aside from that, it has also been ages since I have written a kiss scene in any fic of mine. Huzzay. *throws confetti* 
> 
> Feel free to drop a comment or somethin' (also, yes, I am working on some of my old multichapter fics I swear)


End file.
